The True Hero of Kanto
by Meta Bowser
Summary: Have you ever wanted a JRPG level story in Pokemon? Well that's exactly what this provides. In an alternate Kanto Ash Redington must stop the evil Rocket Empire with much emotional turmoil along the way, will he be able to defeat them or will the Empire just get more power? Read to find out. Rated T for safety.


**Welcome to my first fanfic, I know it's not the best made but I hope you enjoy it -Meta Bowser**

Prologue: The Birth of a Legend

Tomorrow was the 12th birthday of a boy living in Pallet town, his name was Ash Reddington a boy with jet black eyes and hair, fair skinned about 5' 5"and average sized. He wanted nothing more to dance, sing, and party with his friends but everyone was gone, his mom was gone his purple haired, honey eyed, fair skinned, 5ft 4in mom left, leaving a letter last year saying she left to protect him. His beautiful sister Leaf she had flawless pale skin, jet black ponytails and eyes, and her 5' 6" skinny frame, ever since she had disappeared three months ago he long for he hug, her voice. His good friend Gary he might have been a jealous jerk to him in class and borderline stalked his sister but the skinny 5' 9" fair skinned, brown haired and blue eyed boy's company was missed since he left 6 months ago. And then their was Daisy, Gary's sister and Ash's girlfriend, how he longed to be held by his the 5' 2" average sized tan girl, how he wanted to kiss her and look into blue eyes and feel her soft brown pigtails. He had missed her since her abrupt death six months ago. The agony of remembrance made him cry, he only wanted to see them for his birthday, yes there still was Professor Oak the snow haired, sickly pale old man of 5' 6" and sickly thin though a good father figure looked dead if it wasn't for his shining blue eyes it just wasn't the same.

He was bawling for hours until he realized it was almost midnight he smiled then a quick memory plagued his thoughts, "My birthday isn't today's only event." His smile and happy voice died out instantly and were replaced with a frown and a depressed voice. The time was 11:56 P.M Ash looked at the TV in disgust and as the clock struck 12 the TV turned on by itself and Red frowned and said "Way to start my birthday!" He said sarcastically and after the TV made a loud pitched siren played for a minute to probably wake those that were asleep. One man appeared,Team Rocket's leader.

"Hello everyone and Happy Rocket day, as you all know today is the tenth anniversary of my winning the war I declared against your Elite Four, Gym Leaders, and your champion and became the world's strongest trainer and King of Kanto. Under my Grand leadership I have lead the Kanto region to much happiness." Ash snorted and thought "yeah great leadership why you tax the Giratina out of us, we go hungry, we lose our houses and gangs form to terrorize the streets on top of your "Army" taking our resources and killing innocent villagers yeah great job "Leader"." Giovanni continued, "But recently a group of vigilantes have been plaguing our paradise I've created because of some tyranny I commit or some other lie." Ash's face turned Red and remembered his sister fought for the "vigilantes" "But I will not take this lying down the Rocket army is working on eradicating these vile people and their families so I have planned a special Rocket day for all of you to celebrate," Giovanni's plastered grin turned to a snicker "You get to give me presents, I demand one slave, Pokemon, and triple taxes aren't you lucky you get to give gifts to your savior I wish you a great feast and party for tomorrow's tenth Rocket day, good night loyal citizens!" And with Giovanni smiling the TV turned off.

Ash's hate for that man had done something he didn't find possible, go up but that monster had found away to do it. He calmed himself down and told himself in o remember what Leaf told him the day before she disappeared, "I've done may bad things I've killed men, women and children burned down houses and food, I've let friends die so I could escape. But I know I'm doing something good because good is nothing others can judge to do good is to do what you believe in and this case it's so the empire will die. Red before I leave I want to make a pact." He nodded "Doing good is hard but doing bad is easy I will always do good. Do you agree?" Ash nodded "Fight for those you love and your ideals but never die foolishly. Do you agree?" He nodded "Emotions will get in the way of good judgement, no matter how hard follow the good judgement. Do you agree?" Ash nodded, Leaf hugged him "I may be gone for a long time I promise I'll always love you... goodbye" And so Leaf left and that made him know what he should do.

Ash left his house and walked over to Professor Oak's lab he tried the door but it was as to be expected... locked. So he went around and broke open a window and went inside, there he found his study table with a pokeball on top of it and he took it. As swiftly as he got in he got out and then he threw the pokeball, he was so nervous, he always wanted a Pokemon like his sister's Ivysaur and as the red beam ejected a Charmander. He was overjoyed and so was Charmander he jumped up and hugged Ash and Charmander went home and went to sleep

 _The Next Day_

The next morning Ash woke up and looked out his window and found five Rocket grunts from Viridian banging on his door demanding his present to Giovanni. He to,d Charmander to walk right behind Ash. Ash grabbed his remaining cash he had and walked out hands up.

"Well someone's a good boy, we'll just take the money an" "WHAM" Ash had taken the bag and swung at their leader and Charmander jumped on his shoulder. In shock the four grunts sent their Zubats to get him but Charmander dodged and used ember to knock out two Zubats.

"Great Charmander keep going!" Ash yelled, Charmander smiled and jumped and dodged and knocked out another Zubat with ember. Charmander smiled and jumped up and down but was then blindsided by the Rocket leader's Fletchinder using flame charge then Zubat hit it with a wing attack. Charmander was dazed and their leader joyfully exclaimed "This is the end for you kid!" Then the same combo was used again but this time Charmander barely rolled out of the way and finished another Zubat with another ember. Ash smiled but the leader smirked as Fletchinder went for the finish but instead of an ember a purple beam appeared in Charmanders mouth and he shootout a purple tornado knocking out Fletchinder.

Ash smugly took off his red hat and put it on the chest of his red jacket pretending to respect the man. He smiled as Charmander hugged his blue jeans while standing on his black shoes. First he looked at the men, he tied them up, put them in a box, and sent them to the capital also known as the Indigo Plateau. He then turned to Charmander and gave him a high five "Wow buddy you're an amazing Pokemon," The fire-orange Pokemon jumped up and down and yelled "Char Char Charmander!"

Afterwards Ash suggested that Charmander be named Gladiator at the name Charmander nodded but at that time Professor Oak came out and exclaimed in shock "Wait Ash, you took Charmander! You could of at least told me I thought Team Rocket took him. I'm taking away Charmander and your seconds privilege for a week. Come on Charmander lets go home," But Charmander would let go of his leg and then he smiled and told Ash "It seems like Charmander likes you already that's the mark of a good trainer."

At that the wannabe trainers face light up and he inquired "Really?"

Professor Oak nodded and directed him to follow him. When they got to the lab Professor Oak gave him ten pokeballs, ten potions and some weird red device. When asked he told Ash it was an encyclopedia of Pokemon that would help him on his journey.

Ash and Gladiator smiled and waved bye as they headed for Viridian. When they were gone Professor Oak questioned himself "Julius... Is he truly the one?"

 **And that's all for this chapter I hope you like the story please review and until next time see ya-Meta Bowser**


End file.
